02329
}} is the 2,331st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 26 February, 1998. Part 1 Kelly has spent the night at Wishing Well Cottage. Paddy has had to spend the night on the floor. Mandy is sympathetic to Kelly, but tells her to sort herself out. Vic is storming round blaming Chris Tate, he refuses to see that Kelly got herself in this mess. Donna has overheard their rows. She just wants her sister back. Jack is upset about last night and Sarah's coldness towards him. They row. Chris snaps at Roy when he asks what he should be doing at work. Rachel arrives at Woodside Farm with some volunteers from the school, Lyn Hutchinson and Dean Adlington. Tony tells them that they will be working with kids on probation. Zak is shocked when Sam turns on him for never teaching him to read. Chris has come to the Dingles. He tells Mandy that he wants to see Kelly. Lyn tells Will that Kirsty has been talking nonstop about him all night. He doesn't want to take her out again. Dean assures Tony that he will behave himself. Chris apologises for telling the Windsors and causing trouble. He tells Kelly that he does not want to lose the baby or her. Lyn tells Kirsty that Will is going to ask her out again soon. Mandy has called over to see Trish. She picks up her stock and gets her to sign a contract. Mandy doesn't read the small print. Emma and Kirsty have come to see Delilah. Roy warns them to be careful. Chris has got a plan to keep Kelly in Emmerdale. Part 2 Chris shows Kelly round the nursery flat. He wants her to live there rent free. Kelly needs time to think. Jack and Sarah row again. Kelly tells Mandy that she still intends to have an abortion. She is going to get as much money out of Chris as she can and then leave. Mandy is appalled. Viv wants to talk to Kelly, but Vic won't let her. Marlon, Lyn, Will & Kirsty decide to go rollerblading. Will invites Dee along as well. Paddy and Mandy unload the stock from her car. Butch goes looking for some beer and finds a bra. Vic has come to see Mandy to talk about Kelly. Mandy tells him that it is not his fault. Zak tells Kathy to stop giving Sam reading lessons. He thinks that she is giving Sam false hopes. He is serious. Sarah and Jack row. She tells him to go back to Rachel and he storms off . Kelly moves into the flat. She tells Chris that she wants a new stereo and television. She promises not to mention the abortion again. Ned finds Sarah in tears. Jack is getting drunk in the Woolpack. Alan doesn't want to serve him. Zak tells Sam that Kathy has asked him to say that she cannot give him lessons anymore. He feels really let down. Zak promises to teach him instead. Jack watches Rachel as she leaves the pub. He follows her. Ned listens as Sarah admits that she cannot forget Jack's affair. She worries that she has driven him back into Rachel's arms. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday